


Of First Christmas And First Snow

by Mamogirl



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Angel!Brian, Christmas fic, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Secret Santa, Snow Fic, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamogirl/pseuds/Mamogirl
Summary: *written for the Make The Yuletide Gay 2017*Brian has never seen the snow before.Aj has never seen Brian's wings.This Christmas, both wishes are going to become true.





	Of First Christmas And First Snow

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You know, this is going to be my very first Christmas.” 

“First? How can it be your first?” 

“Well, technically, you’re right. It’s not my first Christmas. But practically … well, this is the first real Christmas I'm spending here.” 

Chocolate eyes darkened with a cloud of confusion, trying to find in that blue sky a sign that he was being made fun of. But no, those eyes never lied before and they didn’t now, even in that moment, a special light making its way and melting another defense that he had built around his heart. “I’m not really following you.” 

“Well … let’s say that I’ve been celebrating it as a group of angels who wanted to experience Christmas but failed miserably.” The tone was exaggerating a little bit the sentiment, but the idea, painted with that clear voice, wasn’t that far from the truth. 

“Failed? Have you seen your house? There are kids coming to see it every day!” 

“But Christmas can’t be only decorations and lights. How can I explain it to you?" The voice stopped for a moment, silence filling that pause while words were waiting to be found. "Let’s put it this way. It’s like if you were on my planet and there were one of our festivities. You’d probably love them, you’d probably try to take part in them, but without knowing and experiencing the real meaning behind it, you would probably just stop at the surface and the appearance. Gosh, I’m not really explaining myself, am I?” 

It was time for those chocolate eyes to show clouds of confusion and not understanding. 

“I’m not really following you right now.” 

Lips started to move but almost stopped immediately; fingertips thumped against red skin while he thought about the right way to put those thoughts in words. 

“When I first came here on Earth, I read everything about Christmas. I knew every ritual, I knew every little difference of celebration around the whole planet, even in the smallest and farthest village on the other side of the ocean. I knew every song in every language and I wanted so badly for Christmas to come so I could finally celebrate it, too. So I could experience it and feel it on my skin and wings. And Christmas came, all the decorations, the trees and the lights and it all felt as if something was missing. As if I was simply copying something, but never really a part of it.” 

“So, what changed then? Why this Christmas suddenly feels real?” 

“You. You happened.” 

“Me?” 

“Yes. You. I met you. I fell in love with you and I understood why this holiday, why Christmas, is so special for you humans. Decorations, songs, and everything are oh-so-beautiful but they become even more amazing if you have someone to share them with. Christmas is the time for families to be together, for children to discover the magic and ... well, for love to be that glitter that makes everything brighter and warmer. And this year I have you. This Christmas I have someone I love more than every word known in the whole world. This Christmas I have someone who I can go shopping with, sing all those songs and just be silly with, because laughter is always coming around to make me smile.” 

AJ couldn’t help but smile hearing those words. AJ couldn’t help but feeling his heart grow a little bit bigger, full of a love that he had never believed could happen to him. AJ couldn’t help but feeling this love radiating all around him, as it happened every time he was put in the center of Brian’s universe. And it was a really big universe, since he was an angel and he had been on planets and in galaxies that he would never even know of. His voice couldn’t actually come out; words were just forgotten. So, he just took those few steps that separated them and placed his hands on Brian’s hips; he left a small and tender kiss on his forehead, watching as the other man softly smiled. 

“But it’s not really a perfect Christmas. Something is missing.” 

“I know," Brian replied with a sigh, already knowing what AJ was referring to, "but it’s not like you can make snow appear out of the blue. And I don’t really need it, you know.” 

“I may not be able to make snow but I know ...” AJ didn’t finish his sentence, a light appearing in his eyes that Brian knew quite well. An idea was already forming inside AJ’s mind, something that it was going to take Brian by surprise and AJ already couldn’t wait to put in practice. 

“But?” 

“It’s a surprise.” AJ replied, grinning and kissing Brian’s nose tip. 

“You know that I can probably find out in a matter of seconds, right?” 

“I know, but I really hope you won’t. That’s how we humans do Christmas.” 

“So I have to act like one?” 

“Exactly.” 

Brian let out an over-dramatic sigh, faking a pout that was immediately stolen away by AJ’s kiss. “I’ll try my best.” 

“You’re gonna love it.” 

“I know, " Brian replied in a whisper, before circling AJ’s waist with his arms and letting his lips brush AJ’s. Just a touch. Just a first kiss that flew around them, wavering its wings as if it was an invisible angel. "I already know it’s going to be perfect.” 

 

 

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Christmas was magic. Christmas had that special power to sweep among toys and people, and fill them with that festive atmosphere that it always brought, as if it was a glittering dust that an invisible pixie threw and breathed all around. Christmas magic was always able to bring out a smile in everyone, even in those people that would always wear a long and sad face, all serious and worried about work, family, loved ones, and all those troubles that life always beat around; that magic was always able to dress up houses with colors and lights, even and especially in those where it only took a small tree to chase away any shred of darkness and sadness. Christmas was magic because it lit flames of hope, all of them wrapped up into tiny letters or hung up the trees. 

That was what had made Brian fall in love with that festivity in particular. He had known, of course, of its existence when he was still living on his planet, flying around the sky and wondering why, during those few weeks of winter, the Earth seemed to be more colorful and brighter than usual. He had promised himself that, one day, he was going to be there to celebrate it, to feel its joy and happiness upon his skin and wings. 

It wasn’t just about the gifts, for he still couldn’t understand why everyone would only thought about buy the most expensive things during just that day, as if they could care less for someone during the rest of the year. It wasn’t just about the decoration, the cookies or the songs, although he had a soft spot for them and AJ had already managed to find all the albums ever recorded just because he loved watching Brian singing and dancing at the same time. Brian couldn’t explain why, especially during Christmas, he felt as if there was a little bit more hope for a miracle; or why he felt like sadness and darkness couldn’t quite reach his soul, as if a small flame had started to burn around his heart in a different and unique way of protection. 

That was what he loved more about Christmas and, truth to be told, he loved it even more now that he could walk around the street hand in hand with his favorite person in the whole universe. He loved it even more now that he could spend hours and hours trying to find the perfect gift for AJ, wondering and doubting that something could exist that could convey how lucky, and loved, he felt. 

Yes, he was a lucky angel indeed. 

When he had come on Earth, the thought of meeting and falling in love with a human had never crossed his mind. He didn’t think it could happen to him; he didn’t believe it could actually happen, because how could someone accept knowing that they weren’t quite the same and didn’t belong to the same planet? He didn’t think, or hope, that he would find someone who would look at his wings and find them worthy of being loved. 

He hadn’t believed in love, something that didn’t actually exist on his planet, until he met AJ. 

Friends had introduced them, eyes meeting eyes during a boring party where Brian had felt as if he had become invisible. Truth to be told he had felt that way for days – weeks. Truth to be told he had felt that way since he had arrived there, alone and as if there wasn’t really a place where he actually belonged. A part of him had wanted to give up, to go back to his planet and admit to his parents that they had been right. 

Although, he hadn’t wanted to surrender that easily. 

Or that soon. 

“So, do you like my surprise?” 

Brian didn’t reply immediately. He stopped walking, forcing AJ to stop as well, and just turned around; catching his boyfriend by surprise, he just pushed against him and kissed him while people kept walking around them, some staring with happiness in their eyes, and others with a little tongue of jealousy and envy. 

“I guess that the answer is yes.” AJ simply stated with a grin, brushing his nose against Brian and just wanting to put that moment on hold. He had never thought that he could turn into that kind of romantic fool: the one who would move mountains and oceans for his loved one; the one who wouldn’t feel embarrassed about being kissed and kissing out in public, as if the world had suddenly stopped being filled with other people and just existed for the two of them. 

AJ had never thought he could fall in love like that. 

AJ had never thought he could be loved like that, and by an angel nonetheless. 

And yet there he was, loving that happy and bright expression painted upon Brian’s face, that light inside his eyes that couldn’t even be defined because words didn’t have that kind of power, didn’t have the ability to describe a love so deep and so infinite. 

“I know that I could have flown here whenever I wanted or desired. But it’s different, Alex. It’s so different when you stand here with someone else, when you can share this experience together. And I know it does sound silly, it’s just a city and it’s just a Christmas tree but ...” 

“It’s not silly at all, Bri,” AJ interrupted Brian, leaving a butterfly kiss on his cheek before they started walking again. 

“You think so?” 

“I do. And even if people think of it as silly, who cares?” 

“Do you know that the tree is usually a Norway spruce and it’s usually 69 to 100 feet tall?” 

“That’s something that I didn’t know, for sure.” 

Brian’s face brightened up, as always when he could just ramble about every little piece of information he had found about his favorite place in the universe. And AJ’s face brightened up as well, because how could someone not get excited watching Brian acting like a little kid with that bundle of newly learned information? 

“Of course the tree doesn’t come from Norway, that would be silly. Trees are usually donated to Rockefeller Center.” 

“So you’re telling me that there are people who plant and grow trees just for this?” 

“You didn’t know?” 

“No, I honestly didn’t know.” 

“You humans … " Brian muttered under his breath in a playful tone, always surprised when he’d get to tell AJ something that he didn’t know about his own race, "You know that there is a thing called Google?” 

“I don’t use Google to know those things.” 

“Then what do you use it for?” 

AJ couldn’t let this chance pass away that easily. He leaned closer to Brian and placed a hand on that sensitive spot on his back where shoulders and wings met and that AJ knew was going to create a battle of shivers. “You know perfectly the things I search for.” The raspy and hush tone only managed to make the situation worse, hitting a weakness that Brian hadn’t still been able to build a defense for. 

Brian swallowed. Once. Twice. He fought the desire to make his wings appear and fly them away from the people, from all those eyes that shouldn’t witness what happened behind closed doors. 

“You aren’t playing fair, though.” 

“So, keep telling me that you have found about the tree.” AJ didn’t take his hand away. Oh, no, he didn’t. He kept it there and let his fingertips draw invisible lines and letters, conscious about the reactions that he would get. 

“Well," Brian cleared his voice, trying to regain some sort of control over his reactions and emotions, "lots of trees are scouted to find the perfect one, that one-of-a-kind-tree that would be able to support the heavy ornaments.” 

“That’s really interesting. Go on," AJ breathed on Brian’s ear. "What happens when Christmas is over?” 

“You’re really not helping.” Brian replied frustrated. 

“But I’m having fun.” 

“You know you’re gonna pay for this?” 

“I seriously can’t wait.” 

Brian knew that he needed a diversion, something to take away his mind off all the thoughts that were arising and bursting like flames due to AJ’s words and touches. But it was so hard to concentrate when AJ’s fingers had almost reached his lower back. “Alexander James…” 

“Angel...” 

Then he saw it. His distraction, shaped in that famous ice-skating rink just below the Christmas tree. Kids, men and women, were all having fun up there, skating away or just trying to. 

And Brian had always wanted to try it. 

“The ice-skating!" he yelled, taking AJ’s hand and starting to push him towards it, "Let’s go ice-skating.” 

“I can’t.” 

“I can’t either.” 

“Wait. You’re an angel. You’re like perfect at everything you do. How can you not know how to skate? Isn’t it like flying?” 

“They’re not the same.” 

“You’re playing me.” 

“I can totally show you how I’m going to fall on my ass as soon as I’ll put foot on that ice-rink.” 

“I don’t believe it.” 

“Let’s try, then.” 

“You’re just looking for a payback.” 

“Probably. Or I’m telling the truth." Brian took a step closer, leaving a trail of kisses just above AJ’s lips but never really touching them. "Don’t you wanna find out who is right?” 

“Do I win something?” 

“I can be the one winning.” 

“Your surprise isn’t over yet.” 

“Then you’ll probably get a surprise too. Or maybe not. Who knows?” Brian shrugged his mischievous grin .

 

 

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

 

 

 

 

 

The glass was cold to the touch, there where his forehead came to rest; it was a little fogged too, there where his breath hit the surface as if it was trying to escape and see, for itself, how really cold and dark it was out there. Silence surrounded him, a peaceful and placid blanket that was only interrupted, here and there, by AJ’s soft snoring in the background: he had fallen asleep as soon as they finished dinner, too tired and exhausted by the day to even consider a walk in the park afterwards. It didn’t trouble Brian much, the day had already been one of his favorites: he had been happy, the happiest he had been since he first came to Earth and, in his ears, he could still hear AJ’s silver and deep laughter ringing, filling the air because he couldn’t stand on the skates for more than five seconds. There was no wonder that his partner couldn’t wait to just lie down and sleep and, still, sometimes Brian forgot those little differences between them, between humans and angels. On the outside, on the surface, they were almost the same, shaped with lines and bones that didn’t hold a different structure, save for the wings that were usually hidden and invisible, for Brian only let them free when they were behind closed doors. 

Just like in that moment. 

But humans needed to rest. Humans needed to restore the energies that they used during the day while Brian was just a bundle of infinite energy and sleep was just sort of an excuse to spend the whole night wrapped around his lover. 

So Brian didn’t mind being left the only one awake because he couldn’t hold back that thrumming, vibrating energy that was still running through his veins, going up and down the nerves as if they were lines of roller coaster. 

The sky, in New York, wasn’t dark. The sky, in New York, wasn’t brightened up by stars. The sky in New York was lit by millions of colors, flashes, and decorations that seemed to last to eternity and beyond that. 

It was a magical view, something that he had always seen from up above and wondered what those lights could be and how they could shine so bright. 

And wondered if he would ever be able to watch them. 

There was just one thing missing, one small detail that could make that day perfect and impossible to pass, the star that needed to be found so that their tree could be just like the one they had seen at the Rockefeller Center. 

The snow. 

Up where Brian lived, snow didn’t exist. It was something that had never happened, for a distinction between seasons didn’t exist there and the sun had always shined for as long as Brian could remember. The first time he had learned about snow had been when Kevin, his cousin that already lived on Earth and would come back from time to time for a quick visit, had brought him some Christmas-themed postcards. They had been his favorites, ones he had always kept somewhere near him and had taken out so many times just to look at them, study, and analyze them. He dreamed and wished that he could put himself inside them, standing right between that family that was singing or being one of the kids that would look surprised and happy in front of the Christmas tree, so full of lights and those white dots that stood out against the bright green. Snow had always fascinated him, although the logical and scientific explanation behind it wasn’t that mysterious or magical: it was just iced water that clouds shook away as if was white dust. Nothing too hard to understand, nothing too difficult to explain. And, yet, maybe that was the reason why it was so fascinating, because it wasn’t that easy: the temperature needed to be just right, not too cold, otherwise those snowflakes couldn’t be bothered to come down and let everyone see their beauty. Or those flakes were narcissists and full of themselves, conscious of their power and their ability to make everything they touched more beautiful and magical, gifted of a light that was so different from the one coming from streetlights or from the windows.

With a sigh, Brian changed position, still looking out the window. 

Something caught his eyes. 

At first, he believed that it had been just a mistake, for his eyes had stared for too long at the same spot. But then, after a couple of seconds, he realized that his eyes weren’t deceiving him, especially because angels had perfect sight. 

He didn’t care about what time of the night it was; he didn’t stop and think for a moment that AJ was going to think that he had gone mad. Crazy. Brian just jumped down from the couch and, with just one stride, he was close to his lover and shook him awake. 

“Alex! Alex! Come on! Wake up!” 

AJ, at first, didn’t move. Actually, he didn’t want to move. Snuggling a little bit more under the blankets, he decided that it was definitely better to keep sleeping rather than be awake. It was probably some crazy hour in the middle of the night and he needed sleep if he wanted to keep up with an angel. 

Fuck, he was getting old. 

But Brian didn’t stop. Oh, when he wanted, he could be just that annoying. 

“Please. Wakey-wakey. Just for a moment.” 

It wasn’t an emergency, although a little flame of worry had started to raise its head, because why else would Brian try to wake him up? But his voice wasn’t terrified. His voice didn’t hold a single trace of pain or urgency so AJ just opted to keep faking sleep and hope that his lover would get the hint. 

Oh, he was even willing to spell it with glittering pens if it was necessary. 

“Just a second. Please. Just a second, then you can go back to sleep, I promise.” 

“Good Lord, Bri. I hope this is some sort of end of the world situation.” AJ grumbled, still not coming out from his hiding. And not even daring to open his eyes. Maybe he could go back to sleep after. 

“Well, when you put it that way … you’re right, go back to sleep.” Brian’s voice had lost its joyful ring, settling for something that sounded just regretful and disappointed. 

And made AJ feel like shit. Damn being in love and all the shit that came with it. With an annoyed sigh, AJ turned around and threw back his blanket, planting his elbows on the mattress so that he could look at Brian. More exactly, Brian’s sad face, although he was really trying to smile so that AJ wouldn’t feel bad. “Well, I’m awake and it’s your Christmas surprise so ... what’s happening?” 

“Go back to sleep," Brian repeated, underlining his words by trying to push AJ back to sleep. "It’s stupid. Like the stupidest thing in the world. And you’ve probably seen it so many times so, like, go back to sleep.” 

AJ’s brain was still a little bit asleep, buried under waves and waves of dreams that beckoned him back with them, so, at first, he couldn’t understand what Brian was really saying. 

Then a light suddenly fired up. 

How could he be so stupid? He actually planned the entire trip knowing that something, that very something, that Brian wanted to see so desperately, was going to happen during those days. 

“It’s snowing, right?” 

“I’m not really sure. Probably yes, or maybe the windows have never been cleaned," The light joke managed to make both of them smile. "But it’s okay. I’ve waited until today; I can wait until tomorrow morning.” 

“Brian.” 

“No, really. I do tend to forget that you’re human. It’s okay, really. Alex, go back to sleep.” 

“Brian.” 

“I can watch it alone. It’s nothing that major …” 

“But it is for you. So it is for me, too.” 

The objection fell from Brian’s lips, losing all its power and force. He didn’t add anything, a little lump of emotion had decided to grow and settle right between his vocal chords, blocking air and voice from coming out. He didn’t say anything, but just leaned down, taking AJ’s face in his hands and kissing him as sweetly and deeply as he could. 

“Thank you.” 

“Hey, I promised you the snow and so we’re going to watch this snow coming down. Together.” 

Brian’s lips curved into a smile, the most amazing and beautiful smile that AJ had ever seen and tasted. And it was his, it belonged to him because no one else could make Brian smile like that. “Then get dressed.” 

“Get dressed?” AJ asked confused as Brian was already up and going around the room. 

“Yep.” 

“Is it really that cold?” 

“Don’t forget your scarf. You always forget it and you always end up with a sore throat the day after.” 

“Brian, why the fuck do I need a scarf? If it’s that cold inside, we need to call the front desk ...” 

Brian stopped what he was doing and just looked back at AJ as if he was being the crazy one. “We’re not staying here.” 

Oh. 

AJ should have seen it coming.

But it was Brian and, after all, it was his Christmas surprise, so he got up and dressed, remembering also to put on his scarf. 

“Let’s go, crazy and annoying angel of mine.” AJ finally said, taking Brian’s hand and let him lead the way out of their room. 

 

 

 

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

 

 

 

 

 

They were outside, up on the rooftop of the hotel where they were staying for the weekend. The air was cold, freezing, and even the scarf AJ was wearing didn’t do much to warm him up as it should, since snowflakes kept coming down, dancing around them and in front of their eyes before laying down and resting upon the pavement. And Brian ... 

Brian was like a small child, his excitement clearly visible in that big smile and those wide eyes that kept looking around him as if it was the most beautiful scene he had ever seen before. AJ must admit that it all was strange and somehow comforting, because Brian was an angel and shouldn’t he have already seen everything there was to see up in space? Shouldn’t he have already seen all of the most beautiful things? Brian's curiosity, though, was one of the things that had made him fall in love so rapidly and so easily; his curiosity was contagious, an eye-opening experience to the wonderful things this world had never tried to hide from its habitants. 

When did AJ get so lucky? 

It had been just a rumor. He had never believed it, though. It had been Nick who told him that people whispered that the angels were already living among them, hiding their wings and living as if they were humans. Who could believe it, except Nick? No, AJ hadn’t believed it. 

Until he had met Brian. 

Fate and destiny had brought them together on a night that had felt and tasted bittersweet for both of them. AJ had made a promise that night, a pact with himself and with his own sanity and health: no more parties; no more meeting strangers that would disappear the morning after, taking away a piece of his heart and leaving behind a deeper and sadder loneliness; no more drinking himself to oblivion; no more hiding his demons behind sunglasses even when the only lights came from candles or stars. 

Just one last party. 

Just one last night, before saying goodbye to his old life and starting a new one. 

He had been just about to walk away, to go back home because it felt suddenly strange and weird being somewhere where he didn’t belong anymore, when he had seen him. A sandy haired man alone on the balcony, broad shoulders and a curve of his back that only beckoned him to come closer and closer. And closer he went, getting out from the main room and breathing a summer air that was about to rest upon autumn’s hands. Something had happened when their eyes had met, a shock of electricity as if suddenly every energy in the world had came alive and surrounded them in a protective bubble. Strangely, there hadn’t been first kisses, first touches or first times. Well, the only first time that had happened then, was for AJ to simply talk to that man, dressed up in a red jacket that made his facial features more prominent and defined, until the first lights of the morning had started to paint the sky with brushes of pink, orange and red. 

And now AJ was there, on a rooftop, still together with the angel that had flown directly into his heart and soul, and changed everything. The angel that had taught him how to love and, most importantly, how to be loved so completely. 

So unexpectedly. 

“Close your eyes.” 

Brian’s voice cut thought AJ’s thoughts, taking his mind back to reality and what was happening around them. “What?” 

“You need to close your eyes.” 

“Why?” 

“It’s a surprise.” 

“Brian!” 

“Just … just close your eyes.” 

AJ did what Brian told him to do, partially curious about what was going to happen and what his lover had in store for him. He had an idea, a desire that that was still unheard and unspoken; he had never dared to ask, knowing how sensitive Brian was on that subject and how he had been afraid of his reaction. 

AJ couldn’t tell how long had passed. Maybe it had been a couple of seconds, maybe it had been a little bit longer than that, but AJ felt something changing in the air. AJ felt that something was about to happen, something wonderful, although he couldn’t explain exactly what or how he knew it. 

“Now you can open them.” It was just a whisper, yet it echoed loud in the silence of the snow coming down. 

At first AJ didn’t acknowledge anything different. The snow was still coming down and Brian was still standing right in front of him, his arms wide open ... no, it wasn’t his arms, for his hands were still resting upon AJ’s hips. 

Brian’s wings. 

Brian’s beautiful and breathtaking wings, finally out in the open instead of being concealed and made invisible. AJ couldn’t do anything for a second, AJ could only stand there and stare at those white, perfect white feathers, and wonder why he had been the lucky one who got to be with Brian. Because being loved was already something so precious, it had made AJ feel like he was somehow special, somehow deserving of the attentions and love that had been wrapped around his heart since that first night. 

But this wasn’t a normal love. This was something that only special people deserve to have, because only special people could be loved by an angel. And AJ had never thought of himself as someone special, someone that could be trusted with a secret so precious and a faith that didn’t seem to falter with each misstep he had taken. 

AJ didn’t say anything at first. His hand slowly touched Brian’s wing and his finger tip traced the soft, almost impalpable feathers. He didn’t know what reactions to expect, he didn’t know that it could take only one caress to send a tremble and a shiver down Brian’s spine. 

Then AJ did something that Brian had never expected, a reaction Brian had never counted as possible. 

Then AJ simply lowered his head and kissed the same spot his fingers had caressed and touched on his wings, making Brian not only shiver again with pleasure and happiness, but making him tear up over that bundle of love and relief that he had held inside for too long. 

“They’re beautiful.” 

“You ... you really think so?” Brian asked in a small voice, still unsure that this was actually happening.   
“I do. You’re a beautiful creature. And not just because of these wings. But because you let me see your soul and heart first; you’ve made me see how beautiful my own soul is, despite all these years spent trying to carve marks and scars in it. You’ve painted those scars, you’ve made me feel one of a kind and that’s why I love you, Brian. With or without wings.” 

It was magical. And not just because it was Christmas or because, for the first time, Brian was seeing and living the snow. It was magical just because he got to spend and share it with the person who had brought magic into his life. 

Just with a kiss. Underneath the stars and the snow. 

A magical first Christmas.

 


End file.
